Akiyama Yurika
|birthplace = Kanagawa, Japan |genre = Japanese Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2004-present |label = , Good Record Factory, TN-Mix, Victor Entertainment |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, THE Possible, AKIHABARA Backstage pass |zodiac = |bloodtype = AB |height = 158cm |group = THE Possible |blog = http://ameblo.jp/akiyama-yurika |twitter = https://twitter.com/yurika_akiyama }} Akiyama Yurika (秋山ゆりか) is a member of the NICE GIRL Project! group THE Possible, she is a former member of Hello Pro Egg. History 2007 On October 13, she graduated from Hello Pro Egg along with the other members of THE Possible. Profile *'Name:' Akiyama Yurika (秋山ゆりか) *'Nickname:' Akkyan *'Birthdate:' *'Place of Birth:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Zodiac:' *'Height:' 158 cm *'Best Friends:' Okada Robin Shouko, Goto Yuki *'Hobbies:' Nail art, taking pictures, eating, singing *'Favorite animal:' Cat *'Special Skills:' Badminton *'Strong Point:' Willfullness *'Weak Point:' Gets bored easily *'Charm Point:' Cheek. *'Lucky Number:' 28 *'Compares herself to:' Cat *'H!P member she aims to be like:' Matsuura Aya *'Siblings:' Younger brother (4 years younger) *'Pets:' Dogs Kane, Ron, Rinrin *'Likes the Words:' Love, Egao (Smiling face) *'Preferred Music:' Western music *'Loved Character:' Stitch *'Favorite Flower:' Lily *'Favorite School Subject:' Society, Music *'Favorite H!P Song:' Sukina Senpai. *'Favorite Phrase:' Onaka suita (I'm hungry) *'Favorite Colors:' Purple *'Favorite TV Show:' Yo ni mo Kimyouna Monogatari *'Favorite Movie:' Nihon Chinbotsu *'Favorite Sports:' Baseball, Soccer *'Favorite Idol:' Goto Maki *'Favored Male Type:' Shy *'Unfavored Male Type:' Someone who shows off too much *'Favorite Foods:' Apples, Strawberries, Meat *'Least Favorite Food:' Green pepper, eggplant *'Dislikes': Her skin color *'Hello! Project Units:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2007) *'TNXUnits:' **THE Possible (2006-) Singles Participated In THE Possible *Young DAYS!! *Hatsukoi no Kakera (初恋のカケラ) *Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta *Kaze no Uwasa *HAPPY 15 *Love Message! *Kazoku e no Tegami *Ijiwaru Crazy love *Shiawase no Katachi *Family ~Tabidachi no Asa~ *Watashi no Miryoku / LOVE^2 Paradise *Nanja Korya?! *Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! *Otome! Be Ambitious! *Yuuki Super Ball! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Discography Solo Songs *2012.08.29 Nanja Korya?! (なんじゃこりゃ？！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.04.10 Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! (全力バンザーイ！My Glory！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.09.11 Otome! Be Ambitious! (乙女! Be Ambitious!) (THE Possible Cover) DVDs *2009.08.26 Akkyan Chu (あっきゃんChu) *2011.07.13 Akkyan Buchu (あっきゃんBuchu) Works Theater * 2006.08.02 CRY FOR HELP! ~Uchuu Station Chikaku no Baiten ni te~ (CRY FOR HELP!～宇宙ステーション近くの売店にて～) * 2010 Fushigi Yuugi - Role: Yui Hongo * 2011 Fushigi Yuugi ~Suzaku Hen - Role: Yui Hongo * 2011 Alice in Chrono Paradox * 2012 Fushigi Yuugi ~Seiryuu Hen - Role: Yui Hongo Movies *2011 Cheerfu11y (チアフリー) Photobooks Solo *2009.06.25 Akkyanbee (あっきゃんべー) Group *2007.07.13 Doki☆Doki☆Possible (ドキ☆ドキ☆ポッシボー) *2007.07.13 Kyapi♡Kyapi♡Possible? (キャピ♡キャピ♡ポッシボー) *2008.08.25 Baribari Mizugi DE Possible! (バリバリ水着DEポッシボー！) Gallery Akiyama_Yurika_2007.png|Akiyama Yurika, 2007 Akiyama_Yurika_978.jpg External Links *Official Blog "Yuri no Tane" (ユリの種) *Twitter Account (@yurika_akiyama) Category:1992 Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:2004 Additions Category:THE Possible Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:October Births Category:Blood type AB Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:2007 Departures Category:Purple Member Color Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Le:iDo Entertainment Category:Libra Category:Le:iDIX Records Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg